Quitter
by Tu Amor
Summary: Sasusaku AU. Karin vowed that one day she will get Uchiha Sasuke. But when Sakura's in the picture, will she still settle with second place? She wanted more. She wanted someone who will put her first. And Uchiha Sasuke just wasn't that one..


_Just had some time on my hands.. Haha quick update, just a one shot, I'm SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO sorry about not updating any of the multi-chapter stories! I will get there, I promise!_

* * *

Quitter

Karin was never a quitter. Everything she has done, she's finished.

Everything she's wanted, she's got.

Except for one person.

And that person is Uchiha Sasuke.

The man was a walking heaven on Earth. His smirk could make any girl swoon and those never-ending onyx eyes can hypnotize any girl. The muscles and those ever so fit abs that are to die for can many any girl happy in bed, if you know what I mean. Also that ever so dark chicken styled hair makes any girl want to run their fingers through in a heated make out session.

For many girls in Konoha High, those were merely fantasies, those ever so elusive fantasies. Everyone in the school knows that there is only one girl in this entire school who was ever able to achieve those fantasies. And that girl was Haruno Sakura.

Karin disliked her. Just those simple facts that she has Uchiha Sasuke, made her despise her to a deeper level. You could also add those luscious pink locks and ever so annoying voice; Karin _hated_ her.

She watched as Sakura laughed at some silly jokes that her blonde friend Yamanaka Ino had said. She glared at Sakura. You didn't need to be a genius to know that Karin hated her. Everyone knew, even Sakura. Sakura on the other hand, had absolutely no reason to hate Karin. In fact, she treated Karin with utmost respect. She was always nice to her even if her friends Ino and Tenten weren't.

Karin hated them to. In fact, she hated everyone in that group. Even Hyuuga Hinata. No one knows the reason for that hatred, but that's not important. Karin glared as Tenten commented which made Sakura laugh harder.

That voice.

Gosh, did she hate that voice. They acted like they were so high and mighty. Karin vowed that one day she was going to throw them off their high horses and make them see the world in her eyes. She swore on her future grave that Uchiha Sasuke would be hers and hers alone. There will be no Sakura in the picture. Absolutely no one else.

Then, speak of the devil, in walked Uchiha Sasuke and his gang.

He was smirking at some comment his best friend Uzumaki Naruto made. He was never one to smile, but that smirk made Karin's legs feel like jelly.

Karin watched as he walked up to Sakura and enveloped her up in a tight hug. Karin could hear her giggle from where she stood and it disgusted her. But when Sakura placed a chaste kiss on Sasuke's lips, she wanted to vomit.

She had everything she had ever wanted her entire life in her arms.

* * *

In class, she could never pay much attention. Not with Uchiha Sasuke sitting in front of her and no Sakura in sight. Sure he's never paid much attention to her let alone speaks with her, she was alright with it. As long as he was somewhat there and somewhat available, she was okay.

Her story goes far back into the past. Uchiha Sasuke had never noticed her. No matter how much she wanted his attention, his attention was always somewhere else. And that somewhere else, was where ever Sakura was. Ever since they were little, she had been infatuated with Sasuke.

She was always there where ever he was. But so was Sakura. Whether it was basketball games or just little school gatherings, Sakura was always one step ahead of her. No matter what, she gained the upper hand on everything. Something Karin could not stand was that fact.

She wasn't a stalker. Karin was not a stalker.

Just because she's there at every basketball game, no matter where it was held, did not classify her as a stalker. Well maybe it does, but love makes you do crazy things right?

Her next class was spent with Sasuke _and _Sakura. It was always a free hour for them. The teacher was Hatake Kakashi after all. Sasuke was currently sitting down with his friends sitting on the desks around him and Sakura on the other hand was at the book shelf in the back trying to grab a book from the top shelf.

Karin amused herself as Sakura reached for the books on the top shelf, secretly hoping that the books would fall on Sakura and trample her.

It seems as if God was on her side today and heard her whine to the heavens, because the books indeed did fall. Karin's smirk looked sadistic when Sakura let out a loud and terrified scream.

But as if God loved Sakura more, someone had saved her.

The next thing Karin knew, Sakura was embraced tightly by a dark haired man, who she recognized as Sasuke. His whole body had shielded Sakura from the impact of all the books.

"Sakura! Sasuke!" The whole class seemed to have stopped what they were currently doing and looked over at the couple. Kakashi even threw down his oh so adored book and ran over to the two that were on the ground.

"Sasuke!" She heard Sakura scream.

Not long after, Sasuke stood up and dusted himself off, "I'm fine."

That voice… It was like a melody in her ears.

"Oh thank god." Sakura sighed as she hugged Sasuke.

Karin could only dream of having those protective arms around her anytime of the day.

She wasn't giving up yet. At least not until Sakura admitted defeat.

* * *

Tonight was the national basketball game between Suna. Sasuke wasn't at his best tonight.

Definitely not at his best. His passes were sloppy and his shots were out of line. His defense lacked attention and his offense needed more action.

At half time, Karin walked out of the gym hoping to catch a glimpse of Sasuke. Instead she saw Sasuke and Sakura in a little hallway not far from the gym.

She closed in on the couple and hid behind the vending machine not far from the hallway the two were in.

"Sasuke, get you're act together." Sakura said.

How could she be so cold hearted? Sure he's not playing his best, but it's not necessary to say such things to him. It made Karin's blood boil.

"Look at them out there. They're counting on you out there! They're waiting on their captain to be a captain!" Sakura yelled.

"I can't." Karin could barely hear Sasuke mutter those words.

Then everything was silent until the sound of a hand colliding with skin made Karin's eyes widen.

"Don't tell me you can't Uchiha Sasuke! I know you better than anyone! I know you can! Stop being a kid! I know you're upset about what happened. I know it's hard to have your brother come back after all those years, but get you're act together!" Sakura said, "I love you Wildcat** (1)**, and I don't want to be upset with you."

After that, Karin couldn't hear anymore. All she heard was a body slamming into the wall and hands slapping the brick. She could guess what happened after that and she wished that was her being slammed into the wall by Uchiha Sasuke, but a loud buzzer made her snap out of her daze.

"Thank you." She heard Sasuke say as he stepped back and ran after the sound of that buzzer sound that he knew would make a difference tonight.

Karin made her own way back to the gym still in daze.

Haruno Sakura had this sort of magic on Uchiha Sasuke. With just little words, she can make him listen and comply to all her demands. She was his good luck charm and was always here for him in the beginning.

That night Konoha made their night history with a comeback in the last half of the game winning by a long shot. Many could say that the jersey with the name Uchiha on the back was on fire.

That night Karin admitted defeat. She couldn't compare herself with Sakura anymore. She used to, but not anymore. She was tired of it. Tired of being second place.

She wanted more, she wanted better.

She wanted better than Uchiha Sasuke.

She wanted a person who would put her first in their heart.

She wanted first place.

* * *

_So review with anything, even if it's just a little gesture! Oh and REVIEW WHAT STORY I SHOULD UPDATE FIRST IF I HAVE TIME!_

**(1): Anyone want to guess where that's from?!**_  
_


End file.
